<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aggression Incarnate by irtokarkki666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350771">The Aggression Incarnate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irtokarkki666/pseuds/irtokarkki666'>irtokarkki666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Carrie (1976), Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Bloodbath, Chaos, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Fuck the Police, Gore, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Public Sex, Satanism, Slapstick, Smut, Telekinesis, Violence, amanda gets shitfaced, carrie takes club drugs for the first time, club drugs, clubbing gets out of hand, drunk madness, freddy gets topped again, goth culture, i have a brain worm, illegal rave, jayne kramer is even classier mofo, kramer is a woman since i am a lesbian for that milf, telekinesis out of control, tiffany is just a classy mofo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irtokarkki666/pseuds/irtokarkki666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls night out gets TRULY out of hand, Freddy appears to the site being a horny gremlin, Amanda gets hammered, Kramer drinks Hoffman and Gordon under the table + gets her best trap ideas wasted, Tiffany is having a good time and sex with random ppl, Freddy starts a bar fight, Carrie tries out substances and her powers get out of control and she finds exploding heads just hilarious in her altered state of mind, all of this happens in an (semi illegal) industrial goth rave held in a bunker. A lot of DRAMA ensues when Jill appears out of nowhere and Hoffman and Amanda try to take her down and land a night with Kramer, this is slapstick at this point, i'm not even a native english speaker and i am here writing this nonsense, this is the thing that get's me sawing my own fingers off in exhange of staying alive later in the future, trust me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gates of Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dumb shit my brain makes up when i have a hyperfixation, sleep deprivation and a sleepless night, i can't even drink anymore so i gotta write up insanity, best experience is to read this with no lights on and industrial/russian hardbass blaring on the backround like i do while writing this NONSENSE, i am sorry for possibly ruining characters for ya<br/>song rec: "Murka" by Gopnik McBlyat, gets you to the mood</p><p>the title is a Phosgore lyric since I SEEM TO GET ALL MY TITLES FROM SONGS DAMMIT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls were in their car making their way into the party. A friday night. Loud music. Hookups in the club. Substances Tiffany had hid in her bra. The usual, boring vodka. Hopefully no drama and not that much of violence.</p><p>Carrie looked a bit shaky but exited still, the poor thing had probably never gotten herself to a real party, Amanda thought. She tried to give her a supporting smile while finishing her lipstick, dark red. Everything was damn dark red these days, she thought again and then took a good look at herself in the little mirror. She turned the mirror so that she could see Carrie, who was holding her beer can with freshly painted nails. Baby pink. Cute. Very Cute.<br/>
“Seriously girls we gotta do something about the situation!”, said Tiffany.<br/>
“Wait what situation?? You still dating the dude with a shrimp sized dick?” Amanda’s words made Carrie burst out into a giggle.<br/>
“Shut it! No, we are not together, actually, anymore. Well, it’s complicated. Anyways the situation I am talking about is Amanda, you, having a bit of a crush to your boss…”<br/>
“Hey ! It’s not my fault that someone trapping me up and threatening me with a jaw breaker is kinda my thing.. also it doesn’t help that Kramer is probably the hottest milf on the planet…”<br/>
“Do not talk of an ex cancer patient like that! She’s still all bony and fragile.. I think my women gotta have a bit more of a form.”<br/>
“All bony and fragile and could break every bone in your body while naming them” Amanda waved her finger in the air towards Tiffany, who was driving. “And she has like seven doctorates in criminal psychology, law, medical, literature history and philosophy”<br/>
“Six, six six.”, said Tiffany. “Six, not seven. She is working on the seventh one.”<br/>
“And she goes around in that damn haute couture cocktail dress..” Amanda looked a bit starstruck. And in love.<br/>
“It’s Vivienne Westwood dress, you uncultured swine!”, Tiffany pointed out.<br/>
“Ouuuch, shots fired”, laughed Carrie.<br/>
“Anyways, and the damn high heels? She is making these people saw their damn legs off while wearing heels? She literally walked to the trash cans, dropped her cancer cells there, and walked back with no change in her expression… she’s completely out of my class…”<br/>
“And, your boss. Remember this Amanda. Never, ever sex up your boss. It’s like waving a sign for all the drama to start happening”<br/>
“I would - I would never sex her up, I have a feeling.” Amanda looked like she was thinking something quite filthy.<br/>
“Stop it you sluttish woman!”<br/>
“Well, she’s not married any more, so..”<br/>
Carrie had a logical point, to which Amanda leaned strongly with her next argument.”<br/>
“Maybe she needs someone after Jill, how about that? Hmm? She could be lonely..”<br/>
Tiffany shook her head. “With that body and that mind? Lonely? Honestly sis, the ladies and gents are literally ripping each other up for the tiniest hint of a smile from her. You gotta level up your game, Amanda. You gotta.”<br/>
Amanda didn’t answer, but a let out a long, dreamy sigh. Then she took a sip from her little vodka bottle.<br/>
“Well… I am trying. Trying, you hear me? But I have a hint that at least Hoffman is too.”<br/>
“Nah, your Jigsaw isn’t that keen on men. I have a feeling about it. And my gut feeling is usually very much right. Don’t lose hope, girl.”<br/>
“That keen?” Carrie asked. “I thought she liked intelligent people, never mind their gender.”<br/>
“Well, that rules me out then. Fuck it!” Amanda frowned her brows and popped a pill into her vodka before taking the whole thing down with one long sip.<br/>
“Ams, don’t be so harsh. You are clever.” Carrie tried to comfort her.<br/>
“Well, Ams just did kill off all of her tests, honestly Jayne will be mad. Oh God.. I am so fucked. So fucked.” Amanda said with a slight panic in her voice.<br/>
“Thought you liked that, being all fucked up by her? What’s the sudden change of opinion?” Tiffany teased, to keep the party feeling going.<br/>
“Well, yeah. I do. Damned I am and to Satan with my soul, but I do. And I would, if she asked me that..”<br/>
“Don’t get too far on things, she just did have divorce”, Carrie was the voice of reason here. She had a hint of tipsyness in her voice already.<br/>
“Too far? Sheesh, I have my wedding dress tried out, boquet planned..” Amanda joked and winked at Carrie, who blew a kiss at her.<br/>
“Looks gay, girls.” Tiffany said. “I’m getting jealous..”<br/>
“LOOK AT THE ROAD WOMAN!” Amanda yelled suddenly.<br/>
Something was on the road, someone running. Then tyres creeking, Tiffany cursing and honking the horn for the person to get out of the way. Then a bump and after some metres the car come to a full stop.<br/>
“What the fuck runs to the road like that?? What the hell!” Tiffany.<br/>
“Oh God was it a person we gotta check on them!” Carrie.<br/>
“I just took a pill we can’t call the cops!” Amanda. Panicked.<br/>
Then a shriek from the outside, and tapping on the window.<br/>
Freddy.<br/>
“You stupid ass punk what the hell? Did I drove you over? Shit, man..” Tiffany looked a bit concerned.<br/>
“Not me. My little victim, yes. Finished her off tho.” Freddy raised his knifed glove for the women to see.<br/>
“Nice. Classic.” Amanda raised her unopened beer can to Freddy, who was smiling like big idiot.<br/>
“All fancy, dressed up.. where the hell are you girls going?To a party? Am I not invited??!” Freddy made a series of faces, drama queen like.<br/>
“Of course you are invited, you dumb fuck. Get your nasty demon arse to the car and we can get going before someone calls the cops on us for running some poor girl over” Tiffany again.<br/>
“Sure thing, oooo Carrie is here! Virgin alert! Virgin alert!!”<br/>
Carrie didn’t answer but made a little nod that popped Freddy’s right eye out. He let out a confused yelp more from surprise than actual pain, but then placed his eye carefully back to his skull.<br/>
“Point taken. My Apologizes, young lady.” He even tipped his damn hat.<br/>
Carrie sighed, rolled her own blue eyes and shook her head.<br/>
Tiffany hit the gas pedal and drove off to the party site, an abandoned prepper bunker now turned into a rave site. Fucking industrial. So fucking industrial. And literally everyone, even little alternative -looking was going to be at this party tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark Entries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title from a Bauhaus song since I am a piece of goth trash, i do not proof read, ever, yolo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are we supposed to get in?" said Carrie, she had her second beer can in her hand, looking a bit out of place. Amanda had done her best job making the small blonde look presentable, it seems all she had was boring auntie clothing and that one very ruined prom dress, it was so soaked in blood and dried up into a limpy mess that no amount of bleach or Vanish could help. Now she was wearing one of Amanda's black dresses, it was simple and it had a lace trimming on the hem, but with some splashes of uv paint it looked okay. A bit punk-ish with all the diy, but it was okay. Carrie had her hair in relaxed curls, Tiffany had helped her with that, and Amanda had done her best smoky eye in sweet lila colour, with Carrie's trademark sparkly lip gloss. She was looking cute, but her uv-white mascara made her look a bit menacing, which was good since her outfit was kind of, normal. At least for this occasion. <br/>Amanda was having her better dress, since she was convinced that her boss, Jayne Kramer, would probably see her at some point of the evening and she wanted to make a view of it. Low cut, red and black dress, that shoved more cleavage than a Empire style dress and more leg than your usual stripper's outfit. She was dressed to impress. And to give out a little scare she had a belt that was just a black chain wrapped around her waist and across her chest, in a military-ish look, it could've been ammo belt, but Amanda hadn't been able to find it. Amanda didn't think that heels were her thing, and she was sure to have that much booze in her system at some point of the night that she had settled down to a pair of casual-looking combat boots. <br/>Tiffany though had done her best to give that ultra feminine goth look, long velvet gown and red heels. Hair up in a Elvira -esque way. Black eyeliner by the ton and black lipstic, her beauty spot painted into place with care. Last minute she had put glowsticks around her wrists and up her hair to bring out a little more industrialism to her. She also had some pills hidden in her push up bra that she didn't actually need for the normal use, since nature had blessed her with the double Ds, but the bra's padding space was the best way to snuck some pills in. She made the final adjustments to have everything in place, the ziplock had to be flat and adjus to her boob's natural form or it would look like, eh, someone had hidden something in their bra. <br/>Freddy was the one that didn't need that much time to get ready since he could change his clothing by a thought, but he didn't look like he'd care. Although the sweater had more stylish holes into it this time, and actually some safety pins kept some very destroyed parts together. The girls had asked him why in hell was he doing something in the normal world, but he gave no real answer, and that made Amanda jump into the conclusion that Freddy was trying to find Jason or Michael and probably try to hook up with them. He probably had a thing for men stronger and more menacing than him, Amanda thought, but didn't say it out loud to avoid the drama. <br/>"Stop worrying, Carrie", said Tiffany while lighting her cig. <br/>"Of course we'll get in, we got an invitation", said Amanda while waving around an envelope.<br/>"It doesn't count if you stole it from your trapped poor fella", said Tiffany and blew out a perfect little circle. <br/>"Stealing is such a strong word!"<br/>"You should be a politician, Amanda", said Freddy while changing his hats too quickly for the humans to catch any of them properly. He settled with one that was his typical fedora but it was neon orange and plasticy and transluscent. <br/>"A fedora? Seriously?" Tiffany.<br/>"It suits me, I think it does justice to my cheeckbones", said Freddy.<br/>"Your cheeckbones need the plastic surgeon, not some hat, it's that bad", Tiffany again.<br/>"What a mean! Bitch!" Freddy, but he wasn't seriously offended. <br/>"You look like a crack whore", said Amanda, and giggled.<br/>"I don't need payment so I am not a whore. A slut I may be", said Freddy.<br/>"And you are, you have Michael's fingerprints on your neck", Tiffany.<br/>"Hey- do I? Well.." he tilted his head and didn't even show the slightest signs of shame. Or then he didn't care. <br/>"Can you all please stop talking, we are at the doors", said Carrie clinkling her nails to the now empty beer can. <br/>The doors to the party place had two guards, one woman and one neither, that looked like their job was the most boring on the planet. They must've seen a lot of shit, since even Freddy didn't make them look twice. They just opened the envelope, nodded and pressed some buttons that made the door swing open. The music hit them so loud that they didn't hear Freddy's explaining how his bruises had happened and what had happened then and how it all started. Amanda got her coat off It's me, Anastasia-fashion and threw it on the floor from where some bored looking girl picked it up. Tiffany handed her own coat to the girl with a smile, and Carrie had left hers in the car. Tiffany had parked pretty badly to the road side, but it was fine since it was in the middle of nowhere and there were no parking police around. <br/>Amanda was already heading to the bar side and dragging Carrie with her, Tiffany following. Freddy had vanished since some brunette had already smacked him in the face with a bar chair, and there was a little fight forming at the clothing racks, but it came to a halt when one of the guards, the androgynous one, threatened the fighters with a taser and told them to "fight outside", which they did since the brunette wasn't gonna let it just be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Progenies of the Great Apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>take this piece of depression med-fueled idiocy, finally we get into things and not just people talking, I talk too much and so do the characters when i write them. In here we get the first impressions of the rave, and Freddy meets Jigsaw, or Jayne Kramer since i need more milfs in my life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Three shots, vodka", yelled Amanda to the bartender, a man in his twenties wearing a rainbow colored maxi dress. <br/>They got their drinks and Amanda drank hers right away, Carrie took a sip and looked mortified. Tiffany dunked hers into her Bloody Mary. Amanda leaned over the bar giving a good show to the bartender's assistant, a woman that winked at her and then waved her hand, a "I don't flirt when I work, sorry honey".<br/>Carrie tried downing her drink and eventually succeeded, but had a cough over it. She said something that the other girls didn't hear and then looked around. Wasted people. Dancing people. People making out. Someone painting a pink uv- pentagram to the wall. There were stairs to the first floor since this was underground, but they were guarded with a weird series of locks. <br/>Amanda was already out of sight, she was probably adding on her blood red lipstick on the toilets, and Tiffany decided to go there as well. Carrie was talking nervously to a futch looking woman, and Tiffany thought that little privacy wouldn't hurt them. In the bathrooms there was a mess, Amanda had written "adam was here" to the wall with her lipstick and was now making dumb faces to her phone, taking selfies. Tiffany photobombed her with a peace hand sign and then took out her pills, one for her and one (more) for Amanda. She said that "We are not giving Carrie more than half if she asks", to what Amanda agreed and then sold one for a fifty note to a girl looking pretty wasted already. <br/>Amanda leaned over the sink and gave herself a wink and then started giggling, she was already high off her tits. Tiffany would probably be too, but later, since she wasn't going to get completely black out state wasted. <br/>The current song changed to Phosgore's Dein Light, the bassline vibrating the mirror and making riplets to the clogged up sink filled with water. The dj added in the basic harstyle beat but let the song otherwise alone. Amanda yeeted herself out from the "all genders"-signed toilets and into the dance floor, that was pretty much packed up with rave kids, cyber goths and some old fashioned punks. Carrie was still talking to the futch girl, as Tiffany had named the person. They both were smiling and Carrie had a mojito on her hand, the girl had probably bought it for her. Cute. <br/>Tiffany didn't want to dance right away, kind of wanted someone to invite her in, but Amanda was already going full on dance crazy and probably hitting on someone on her way. There was a very light touch to her arm, and there was a very decent looking, Armani suited man, that asked her to the dance with a slight nervousness, since Tiffany was absolutely gorgeous that night. She gathered her dress hem, a cascade of pooling velvet. Darkest possible green. The glowsticks in her hair were both pink, popped up in her updo. <br/>The song changed again, this time it was just some russian sounding hardbass-y rave track, to which Amanda was having a headbanging contest with a dude that looked more like a band tshirt teen than an actual adult. <br/>Freddy had lost his fight against the brunette and was now growing back his front teeth and settling his nose to place. He spat out some blood and took a long gulp from a cleaning alcohol bottle. Then he shattered the bottle into someone's head, the boy falling limp and collapsing with a blunt hollow in his head. In his rage of losing, Freddy shook the boy from his shirt collar and then smashed his head back to the concrete. Splinters of bone, slippery brain tissue, blood dripping from somewhere and staining his hands to the lovely, lovely crimson. He took out the other bottle and poured some alcohol on the poor man's face, then lighting it with a finger he turned into a cig lighter. Molting face, burning flesh, almost like a mirror. It angered him even more, he turned away from the corpse and leaned on the wall. This night didn't start out good. <br/>He stumbled backwards and suddenly the wall gave way and he almost fell to the hidden room. There the music was still loud but not so insanely overbearing like in the main hall of the bunker compartment. The walls were painted on some color that had flaked away a long time ago. He got himself sitting since he had fallen from the impact to the trick wall.  There was concrete left. Soft carpets dulling out the sounds.<br/>And a pair of heels, the most striking pair of black tights clad ankles. But what captured his sight were the heels. Red bottoms. Louboutin, the big stack 120mm heeled. Black leather, with terrifying sewn on patches of varying colors. Human skin, in perfect little jigsaw pieces. <br/>And then it clicked.<br/>Jigsaw pieces. <br/>Dammit, he thought. Fucking dammit. He had been cutting up someone right on the Lady's doorstep, probably. He lifted his head and saw Jayne standing there with a Bloody Margarita on her other hand, other hand resting on her hip, whole demeanor unimpressed, unreadable. </p><p>Jayne's frame was still very thin from her recent illness, there was still probably stitches somewhere in her skull from where the doctor had drilled into her skull, into her brain, and cutted out the cancer. It had worked, a surprise to all, but a well kept secret. Absolutely everyone was told that the surgery had killed her.  Jayne was herself a bit weirded out when she woke up with bandages around her head, iv-drip on her wrist and the worst headache of her life, she was absolutely sure that the possibility of the succeeded surgery at less than two percent, would get her. A mathematical impossibility.<br/>But no, she didn't apparently need the odds of dying at 98%, since the two were what she needed. And apparently got. Her colleague in a way, doctor Lecter had managed to save her. Impossible odds, but he had done it. And for that she had gifted him a certain Will-named man, someone Lecter had hunted for years and years without success, and the victim slipping away to a secret hideaway, until, well. Until Jayne had used her contacts to find him. Jayne was against giving that kind of information to her colleagues since she was certain of the bloody, gory outcome, and didn't want them to get their the-one-that-got-away too easily,  but for her life she would trade anyone else's in a heartbeat. </p><p>Jayne's collarbones were too prominent, hands too thin, but (dear Lord below) she'd had some of her lithe curves back, her hipline was like Garbati's Medusa's. And if Jayne had  shown him Perseus' head from the hair, Freddy wouldn't be too surprised. <br/>Damn. <br/>Concentrate, you stupid fucker, Freddy thought. She's probably going to make me saw my hand off, the idea making him have a little shiver, and also something else spark down unto his gut. Concentrate, stupid fucking fuck!<br/>Jayne waited politely for the dream demon to collect himself from the floor, although he knew from the man's quite dilated pupils that he would stay down at her feet if she told him so. He tried to sneak a look under the dress hem, but didn't have success on that. Jayne knew her angles too well. Dammit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clubbers Die Younger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>seems like Freddy will get mindfucked into oblivion by Jayne since this turned out to be more pornographic than I thought. Songs of the chapter: Alien Vampires "Clubbers Die Younger", Meshuggah "Bleed", Painbastard "Poison for Your Soul".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddy tried to make his best impression of "I am a legitimate dream demon and I know what I am doing", but somehow failed since the human skin pieces in Jigsaw's heels kept his mind too busy. Whom were they from? Who had failed their test or managed to anger the Lady? The music had turned into a slow but heavy beat of "Poison for Your Soul" from Painbastard, and it was adding to the mood a bit too much. Jayne Kramer didn't seem to care, only took an elegant sip of her Bloody Margarita. She had won her own test against brain cancer and now she was meaner and somehow more short-tempered than before.<br/> And it made Freddy's mind run crazy. A Lady that had crossed his dreams more than dozen times and completely wrecked him over in them. Only once he had made the mistake to actually try to take Jayne into the dream reality, but that night had turned into complete havoc since Jayne had been in there for mere seconds before the shit had gotten real. The angelmaker, the one to rip the ribcase open and out, it was too bad for Freddy that the laws of mechanics were a very real part of the Dream Dimension. And it had hurt, dear Lord, and he had fallen to the floor with his ribs dangling in the air like a pair of toy wings, him on the floor with so much pain that it was overbearing, a bloody mess with a ripped apart sweater and half of his chest missing. The damn Jigsaw, leaning to the wall with a little coy smile on her lips and a cold look on her eyes. Dammit. And he had brought only a handful of knives into this fight. Only little knives against a house full of traps and a woman who had created them and probably was a death trap herself. Goddammit. A good way of stealing a dream demon's heart was to literally rip it out with his ribcase. It had taken him literally weeks to completely heal from the encounter and with that time Jayne had turned into something legendary, even Pinhead kept his distance with Jayne, knowing fairly well that the cube was child's play against the cruel mind and wicked intent of Kramer herself. To fuck with Jayne was an ultimatum of fucking oneself over thrice as much. <br/>Back in the moment, Freddy tried to understand what was going on. Right. He had killed some dude and found out a secret room in the bunker compartment. No surprise, he should've known, but still there was too much electricity between him and Jayne that it made his mind short circuit. <br/>"umm... Hi", he managed to say, waved his hand a bit. Oh Lord, why must she stand there like that? Please walk away or just step right on my balls for Fucks sakes, he thought, don't fucking stand there waiting for my reaction.<br/>Jayne just nodded. Freddy felt a sudden pang of annoyance for not getting the "Hello Freddy" he deserved to hear. Or then that was used only when he was going to get forced to serve his own innards to Jayne on fucking porcelain. Stop thinking. Stop fucking thinking, you fucking dumb fuck... since every thought gave him a worse boner than he already had. Goddammit, Kramer. Fuck me up sexually or fatally, he didn't care anymore. <br/>Jayne seemed to know what he was thinking since she tilted her head a little and turned, walked to a comfy looking sofa (why in hell was there a damn sofa in here was his pleas finally been answered), kicked one of her heels off and settled herself into a semi curled position to the sofa corner. Resting her drink on her knee an keeping an eye on him. Good Lord would he crawl to her, would he just -<br/>But he just adjusted his healing nose and made sure his teeth were on their places, finally collected himself, got up and went to the sofas with careful little steps. Now he was looking down to Jayne, something weir in that, but while keeping eye contact, dropped her half drinked Bloody Margarita to the floor where the glass shattered with the drink making a odd star around it, some smaller splinters of glass sent to air where they seemed to float before falling back down and glittering like pieces of diamonds. A power move. Jayne did not play around this time, thankfully. A semi shrug with those lean shoulders, something spider-like in her hands when she wrapped them around her, somehow letting her guard down. <br/>Terrifying and fucking sexy woman, Freddy thought when Jayne gave him a tired smile. Please do me, he added to his thoughts. Please do me. <br/>He was thinking of sitting down next to her when someone arrived to the very much heated up scene with Freddy burning up and Jayne being as icy as usual. <br/>Jayne gave out a very exhausted, somehow annoyed, sigh. Like to say "Can't I fucking have a moment without these people fucking around?". Freddy waved his knife-clad fingers and gave the person a very nice grin. There was a sudden scream to which Jayne did not react, only rolled her frozen tundra -colored eyes. The random woman screamed again, now howling a slow wail of agony. Freddy suddenly saw why, the woman's wrist almost half off and the rest stuck down in a Prada handbag that had some very terrifying jaws that had locked around the woman's hand. She was bleeding a lot in and on the purse, now crawling around on the floor screaming and trying to rip her hand free, without success.<br/>"Six", Jayne said, the first word Freddy heard from her tonight, her voice was a bit lower than women's voices normally but damn, it was only adding to her charm. <br/>The woman trapped in the purse's jaws didn't seem to hear. Then she managed to yell back "Six what????".<br/>"Four, three..", Jayne gave Freddy a little wink of conspiracy.<br/>A fucking wink, Freddy felt like the floor had just collapsed down, holy hell. He had a little uhh ripped up from his chest. Damn, killing someone like that was like flirting to him. The countdown seemed to close up since the purse gave a warning beeeep and then seemed to open needle canals from the jaws' teeth edges, the ones in the woman's wrist probably going all the way through her wrists judging by the needles on the free jaw teeth. Another beep, and something was injected from them, Freddy looking now with his mouth open, a face of exitement and complete shock. <br/>The liquid seemed to have been some kind of acid since there was a weird burning scent on the air, a hiss of elements mixing together and the weaker flesh melting into acidy mess. But there had been something else too, since the woman now clawed her throat with horror in her brown eyes, just pure fear of death, a please to live on. Coughing up blood and probably her inner organs, since there were bits of tissue. Freddy could have died then and there, since the Jayne's eyes were still on him with a smile, joyless and cruel and of pure fucking enjoyment, the woman gagging with obscene sounds on her own liquidified organs, hand and stomach now melting with a hissssss, the rave bass vibrating the floor, the woman's clawing her esophagus out, then going into a shock and shaking uncontrollably on the floor with brownhued blood pulsating out from her mouth and neck, his body giving in and coming with a little whined sound that had the intensity of a drowning man, Freddy collapsing to the sofa, gasping for air now like the woman some seconds earlier, Jayne giving him a slow kick with her heeled foot for him to land on his side, facing her now, mind not there and dick too sensitive still in his pants, how in hell had the woman done this to him without removing either of their clothing, dear Lord Below, but didn't  he love this, fucking dream now reality, get some air in you dumb slut, he tried to think but Jayne's eyes seemed to drill into his eye sockets and deeper into his brain and fucking up all function, the damn smile giving him the afershock of bliss that sended him finally into oblivion, he gagged out a little dry laughter still missing air and then taking in a deep breath or two trying to get himself back on the current planet. <br/>Jayne though knew the effect her death traps had on certain people, and knew which buttons she had to press to mindfuck Freddy over. <br/>"Thought you didn't like killing people off with those", Freddy said still looking like he just had the best sex in his life, a bold statement, but maybe a true one. <br/>"I said I don't like killing people, not that I don't do it", calm answer. <br/>"Damn.. you could finish me off then.." Freddy said but in his heart he knew he would not last a second round. <br/>Jigsaw took a look at him, the dream demon now lying limp at her feet on the sofa, swirling his knife hand on her heels, careful to not leave any scratches or touch her skin. Stupid, oblivious look on his face and a stain on the front of his pants.<br/>"Don't need to, I already did", she said with a slight hint of something in her voice. <br/>She got up, finding her other heel, putting it back on and then, steps silenced by the carpet. Freddy could see her back, the deadly curve of hipline, parts of her spine, delicate neck and silvery blonde hair clipped down to a sharp pixie cut. <br/>"Why do these people always bleed on the most expensive purses?"<br/>Freddy could not tell if she was making a honest question or an exlamation of the general public's stupidity, or both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Game of Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here we go again with this insanity, why do i always write this when it's midnight? inspo artists (and songs) for this one: Kraftwerk (radioactivity), Front Line Assembly (burning skyline), Specimen, Alien Sex Fiend (she's a killer, now i'm feeling zombified, i walk the line)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not knowing anything about the thing between Jayne and Freddy, Carrie was sitting on a cute girl's lap and letting her pet her hair, while they kept yelling their sentences at each other, since in the club settings did not allow conversation at a normal volume. If you wanted to have your point across, you had to yell. The world was starting to be a haze of sticky floors, bright twirling lights, some strobo light occasionally, the only moment when she saw her club crush properly, weird slowed down feeling from the alcohol and the music, the music that overpowered absolutely everything and further echoed from the bunker's walls. She was getting drunk. Or, she was already pretty tipsy. She hadn't seen Amanda or Carrie since the vodka shots, but she wasn't that alarmed. Amanda was probably dancing, Tiffany maybe talking to someone, and Freddy, well. The girls had lost him at the doors and he had not been seen inside. <br/>Carrie giggled when the girl touched her nose with her fingertip and said "boop". She didn't suspect anything until the girl kissed her, carefully, a little, cute kiss. First, she was taken back, she was confused and a bit drunk, and now this cute thing decided to just, go for the kiss? not that she had anything against it. <br/>She rested her forehead against the girls chest and felt safe and cozy, although the world was starting to spin a little, a weird feeling like on a boat, or after too many rides in the rollercoaster on the local and small activity park. That had clowns. The sort that opened their mouths too wide to show their unnatural teeth, and did in fact, kill people. Or eat them, Carrie didn't know. And she didn't care, since they seemed to understand that she was a bit like them, cute but deadly. <br/>One of those things had given her a pretty pink balloon with a theatrical bow, while still hiding a child's body behind it's back. Or his, she thought, it probably was a he, or they, probably they, stupid to gender clowns. Why would people gender everything? Not everything had genders like people. And even if they did, they probably had the same variation of complexity that people had with their genders. Back on her original track of thought, the clown in question had  had quite human-like behavior, and therefore was something more human than just, well, an it. A they-clown, a genderqueer clown. That had given her a balloon. Polite, queer, and stupidly gendered clown creature. <br/>Back in the moment, she let the girl take a sip of her drink, that she had actually bought for her, a very sweet drink that wasn't as horrendous as the stuff Amanda preferred, even beer was kind of tasteless wheat water. The girl said something, or actually, yelled, but she still did not hear. So the girl put her hand on Carrie's chest and made a questioning look, to ask if it was okay. Carrie nodded and smiled back, only to have her mouth land into a surprised o when the girl put her hand on her breast and cupped it, she was sad about her boy-looking chest no more, and she nodded once more to signal that it was still okay. And hot, her mom would probably turn in her grave if she had seen her daughter now. Kissing some unknown girl in a semi-illegal party. And letting her do this. Although it was still quite innocent. Two teen sweethearts having a party crush. Who knew if it would lead into something more, maybe, one day? <br/>The girl seemed to understand that Carrie was okay with this and somehow managed to slip her hand under Carrie's bra, just holding her breast gently, probably whispering something to her but the actual message being lost in the club volume setting. It was new, but it was very sweet. The whole thing was new to her, people actually being interested in her in any positive way. Needless to say, she was over the moon, with little lovehearts fluttering in her chest. </p><p>Until the music came to an abrubt stop. Carrie raised her hear, curious. The girl freed her hand from under the blonde's clothing. Then Carrie could hear Amanda yelling:<br/>"Okay hoes and idiots, time for some funky shit!!"<br/>People yelling in confusion at the sudden change to the worse in DJ quality. And then some stupid fucking max bassed remix of Pink Elephants on Parade from Dumbo. Someone was booing and the rest just accepting the trash can on fire music. Then Amanda seemed to lose her sanity completely, she yanked her dress top and flashed her bare chest to the audience with a loud "Hhhyyaaaaaaaaaaa!" yell, then arranged her top situation back to semi-modesty, took a royal bow that kind of turned into drunkish staggering into the real DJ's guard man, that helped her back to her feet. The actual music that the real dj person was supposed to play continued, but now witha slight hint and risk of disney remixes, since it had gotten a good reception. Amanda seemed to disappear from the stage, but people were still throwing money there, wishing to get the strange woman in a black and red minidress and top combo back. <br/>And then Carrie noticed that Amanda was laughing her ass off next to a man with a walking aid, and the man looking defeated and giving her a large sum in cash. Hoffman. And probably a game of dare. The only thing you could lose was your, ehh, good reputation. And gain more reputation on questionable. <br/> A way to spoil the moment, Carrie thought, giving and apologetic look to the girl on whose lap she was sitting. </p><p>In the secret room Freddy was still recovering from Jayne's way of flirting, the staff cleaning up the remnants of the woman that had died on Jayne's purse, literally. Until there was a scared man talking to Jayne, giving her a concerned look and then quickly disappearing from the room. Something really changed, Jayne's icy demeanor turned to a frown. Freddy could hear the Kill Bill sirens going off in his head. The staff was huncing down to the corner, expecting the worst. Jigsaw herself took a moment to collect herself, and when she did, she looked like the Devil himself had placed an invisible crown on her head. But the moment of confusion had been there, the hint of vulnerability. Freddy wished he had gotten the courage to actually go comfort her, but he thought that it was better for his health to stay put. <br/>"Send her in, then." no need to command, the staff people scattered out as if it had been on fire. Jayne having the look tm on her face, looking at the hidden doorway. Freddy thought that whoever was the "she" that had to be sended in, would be in big trouble. Facing Jayne when she was calm and collected was survivable. He had raised her hands on his mouth, looking like he was about to witness the biggest scandal in human history. And he thanked every god in the history of mankind that he would not be the target. <br/>Someone hurriedly swang the door open and bolted away. A woman came in, stepped to the semi light from the dark doorway. <br/>The woman didn't need a second look to be confirmed who was standing in front of her. She dropped her jacket, arms falling to her sides. Her face dropping into a shock, then anger, then just confusion. Freddy making a slight sound of "uh-oh".<br/>"Hello, Jill." A hint of something shattering between the two. "Long time no see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Molten Graphite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>songs of the chapter: "I am mortal" - Blvck Ceiling, "Rituel" - She Past Away ft Boy Harsher, "Acid Rain" - Lorn, "Attica" - Linea Aspera</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long silence with the backround of the party: yelling, the bassline of some aggrotech song, random thuds and thumps when someone fell on the stairs while being too drunk to actually descent gracefully into the rave basement. Freddy thought that Jayne would say something more than that, but she seemed to wait until Jill would say something. When she did, it was a sighed out,<br/>"You."<br/>Jill took a step back, crossed her arms. <br/>"You died. Your body was in the morgue. And do not fucking test me here, I do know your body. And it was you!"<br/>Jayne tilted her head in a small "well.." gesture. <br/>Freddy thought that he shouldn't be here. That this scene of ex-lovers meeting again was nothing of his business. But somehow he couldn't move or he was sure to get the women's attention. The last thing he wanted. <br/>"I saw your damn body and fucking believed..! And the whole collar thing, I -- I am at loss of words!!!"<br/>"Clearly", Jayne said dryly. <br/>"Uhh!! I - . Dammit!!"<br/>Jayne nodded, acting understanding.<br/>"I thought I'd die!!! I thought you died! What the fuck!?" Jill paced around the room and spoke more with her frantic hand movements than with words.<br/>"And then I heard that stupid little click and -- the damn thing just- fucking!- falls to pieces from my neck! And then i find your damn dead body on that bed and---! I was supposed to fucking believe it!!"<br/>"You did believe it, though."<br/>"Uhg!!!" Jill threw her hands in the air and collapsed to the sofa with a frown. <br/>Jayne looked back at her ex with a look that tried to hide her amusement but started to fail. She was almost smiling. Then she caught herself and forced her icy look back. <br/>Freddy was looking at both of them, Jayne, Jill, Jayne, Jill, and didn't seem to understand anything. He had waited for more drama. Literally exploding heads -type of drama. And the women seemed to sort this out with just, this?<br/>"I fucking believed everything!!! How about Billie, was that a scam as well?"<br/>Freddy saw how Jayne went from "calm and slightly amused" to "wrath" in a split second. <br/>"Do not bring Billie into this!"<br/>"Why not I want to know!! Seems that all you do is lie!"<br/>The brimstone, the drama, the danger - it was all back. Freddy hide himself in the darkness of the corner. <br/>Jayne smiled back in a "fuck off or i'll hack you to pieces"-face.<br/>"Did it happen or not???" <br/>"It did!" Jayne had raised her voice into a "almost yelling back"-level.<br/>Silence. <br/>"Oh." Jill sounded like making an apology but knowing too well that she had gone too far.<br/>The unnamed, unspoken thing was slowly filling up the room. They both knew what it was. And did not want to talk about it. <br/>Jayne's miscarriage, the last one that had ruined their marriage, the last strand to send Jayne into a self-inflicted car crash. While Jill had fun with a man, later got called to the hospital. Betrayed wife with a bleeding out almost-human in her womb. Then, visiting her in the hospital. Jayne's "if I ever see you again, I will kill you", Jill, walking away, going to her almost-husband. The divorce papers that Jayne did not bother to send her, the legal attorney had done it for her. The mess that came after that. <br/>The pang of guilt, the guilt that hit her like a punch in the dark. Jill felt her eyes start tearing up. Jayne's whole being radiated the anger, the silent driving force behind the Jigsaw. </p><p>Freddy did not know any this but guessed close. Ouch. No surprise that Jayne had turned into.. well. Herself. To him Jayne looked almost hurt. With that fragile body she looked like someone he would need to protect. Frail and cold and made of diamond. Four thousand degrees to meltdown. <br/>Molten graphite; and for once again the Chernobyl firefighters tasted the metallic death in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Act and Counteract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no more tears, only insanity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddy didn't know what to do. He thought that it would've been good to go to Jayne and comfort her. But how? He did not want her attention to himself at the moment. There could be violence. Jayne wasn't usually that type to take her anger out on bystanders, but.. she wasn't her usual self at the moment. She looked seriously hurt. But then she forced her shoulders down, chin up, corrected her posture. With the heels she was a good 10cm taller than Jill, Freddy thought that the Lady could be taller than him, even, since he only knew her close by from the dream reality, and there she had been on a casual night dress and maybe nothing more -- He had to shake his head. No. Do not get a boner again, he thought. Do not.<br/>
Jayne didn't seem to care about the dream demon, and Jill probably hadn't seem him yet. Her attention was solely on Jayne, who looked more of a marble statue than an actual, breathing human. Calcified by her own Medusa, at least in the moment.<br/>
"So..." Jill started and made a vague gesture around the room. "Why are you here? I did not think to see you here!"<br/>
"Got bored at work." Jayne was calm again, collected.<br/>
"Right."<br/>
"Didn't think you do much else than.. work." Jill had to look up for a better word, but since there was not a real word for "forcing people to mutilate themselves in a twisted way of teaching them lessons about the importance of human decency and kindness", she went with just "work".<br/>
"That's the thing you're concerned about me? Overworking?" Jayne's voice had a hint of aggression in it. She did her best to hide it but the unnamed loomed around them, the countless miscarriages, depression, car accident, betraying, divorce. Too much to think. So she pushed the subject back into the cabinet and locked the door.<br/>
"Oh am I supposed to say congratulations of surviving a death sentence in cancer form?"<br/>
"It could be a good way to start!" snark. Final warning. Jayne was losing her temper and Freddy hunced down, both scared and a bit turned on. Damn, the Lady was hot when she got mad. Hot and dangerous. His type, 100 per cent.<br/>
Then jill seemed to take a look at her ex-wife. Noticed the body that had been through hell and looked, well, like death. Paleness of skin, her eyes sunken in. Then the skin pieces in her Louboutins. Vivienne Westwood cocktail dress. Probably tailored from an older version to fit her perfectly. Woman of cutthroat logic. Woman of cutthroat style.<br/>
"You can't carry life so you breed death?"<br/>
It was like clicking the safety off a bomb. Timer hit zero. The trap went off.<br/>
Slap.<br/>
Suddenly Freddy saw Jill stumble backwards with a hand on her cheeck. Her nose started to bleed. And then she saw Freddy in the corner, looking awkward, but shrugging like this was his normal day, and it truly wasn't. Jill's expression turned into "What he actual hell?".<br/>
"Colleague. From work." Jayne hold her hand against her chest, answering the unasked. She looked furious. "And now do not turn this into work. Get. Out!"<br/>
Jill had enough survival instinct to flee the scene. Jayne took a slow breath, trying to calm herself. It did not work. She gritted her teeth and then sighed. Crossed her arms again. To Freddy she had never looked more vulnerable but he did not mention it. He did not want to lose any limbs. At least, not on purpose.<br/>
" It's been a great day today.." The type of humor you could find from the english aristocracy. Freddy didn't say it but to him Jayne was aristrocrat of some sort. Take the monarchy down.. and he had to stop his thoughts of getting too far on that road again. Why must he be always so horny around this woman?<br/>
But Jayne looked tired. And a melancholical. He did something very brave, walked across the small room and very carefully hugged her. First without even touching her, making sure his main arteries were safe from a sudden attack, and then, very slowly pressed the woman to his chest. Jayne was even more fragile-feeling since Freddy could feel the sharp dots of her spine, the blade curvature of collarbones. But she felt alive, and it was the only thing that mattered. Jayne. Alive.<br/>
Jayne rested her head to his shoulder, needing to get herself even smaller for the hug since being an inch or so taller in heels, she felt almost always cold since getting very very ill, the type of cold that radiated from her bone marrow and poisoned everything in it's way up to the skin. It was actually nice to be held for a change, embracing someone else's warmth, and for a moment time itself held it's breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>